Gutrot
Home World: Gasceomestry Body: Humanoid Alternate Counterparts: Gasmask, Chemiqueen First Appearance: TBA Gutrot is the Nexomnitrix's DNA sample of a Gastulence from the planet Gasceomestry. Appearance Ryan as Gutrot Gutrot has the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a black and white outfit, with the exception of his head and shoulders being a bluish-purple color. He has four fingers on each hand, which are apparently gloved. Like Water Hazard, he has nozzles/openings, from which he can eject gas. He has two on both of his arms, one on each of his shoulders, three on the rim in between his shoulders, three on his head, one on his back and one in the center of his posterior. He has a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. Gutrot wears the Nexomnitrix symbol on what appears to be some kind of gas mask in front of his mouth. # Nega Ryan as Gutrot Nega Ryan's Gutrot looks the same as Prime Ryan's but his skin is pink. His eyes are grey, his outfit is pale blue and his Nexomnitrix symbol is also grey. Personality Gutrot has a cynical sense of humor and speaks with a gruff tone. His tone give him a rather tough yet easygoing "wise guy" sort of vibe to him. He is also usually pretty calm and level-headed. Powers and Abilities Gutrot's innards contain various gaseous elements, making him a walking chemical laboratory. Gutrot has the ability to make compounds of almost any type and expel them as gas from the various nozzles on his body for both offense and defense. Gases that have been seen include the following: * Sulphur Dioxide ** Highly combustible and toxic gas that can be used as a form of tear gas. * Nitrous oxide (more commonly known as "laughing gas") ** Can be used to incapacitate an opponent by making them laugh uncontrollably. * Fluoromethyl-hexafluoroisopropyl-ether (also known as "sevoflurane") ** Normally used as an anesthetic, but it is also useful as a knockout gas with short-term memory loss as a side-effect. * To'kustar Pheromone ** Can attract To'kustar, causing them to follow Gutrot where he wishes to direct it. * Acidic gas ** Unnamed gas with acidic properties. The strength of these gases depends on the amount expelled and their chemical makeup. Gutrot also has a very advanced knowledge of chemistry as well as the effects the gases would do to someone; this knowledge seems to be innate since Ben as Gutrot said not to ask how he knew, indicating that, like when he turns into Grey Matter or Brainstorm, he may not fully understand what he is doing from his personal view. Furthermore, he also seems very intelligent in general, as he was discussing the ramifications of time travel with Rook and Spanner, as well as explaining that hitting someone on the head would simply result in a concussion rather than amnesia. Gutrot's use of pheromone gas also demonstrates some degree of biological knowledge, given that he understood a species enough to create a gas that specifically targeted it. Weaknesses When Gutrot uses his gas, it makes a large cloud, which is susceptible to prevailing winds. This can endanger allies or innocent bystanders. Some of Gutrot's gases are flammable, so he must be careful in situations that might ignite them. Creatures who are shielded from gases, such as with a gas mask or insulation, are immune to Gutrot's gases. Appearances Season 1 * ''Back In Business: Part 1 ''(mentioned)